Bunny
by Kentex4
Summary: Uther takes over England and makes arranged marriages. Merlin and morgana are engaged the night previous to this, and are devastated. Mergana.
The date is November 29th, 2039, the day before the naming, that he asks, his hands run nervously through his hair and his sweaty hand clutches the circle of metal in his pocket.

He never had much money, not coming from a wealthy family, but she loves him all the same, 'in sickness and in Health, for richer or for poorer.' she had recited in front of her looking glass since the day he'd told her he loves her.

The ring belonged to his mother, it being the same gold band his father had given her on September 16th, 2015. And today, on November 29th, 2039 it is his turn.

"Merlin." She says, approaching him outside of the clinic where he works on the weekdays. Her hair is tied back in a tight bun, two inch-wide braids hanging from either side of her face.

He takes her hand, gently caressing her fingers with his, and begins to lead her to his home. "When are you going to move here with the rest of us?" He asks, "You were chosen years ago."

He is referring to the ceremony performed once a year, and in the year 2033, she remembers because that was the day her father was put into the court, she was chosen by The Druids to embrace her magic and join the rest of the magical community on the north side of town.

Merlin approaches his door, places his finger on the illuminated blue panel. The door slides open, and she steps through it onto the threshold of Merlin's apartment building, which smells like rosemary.

They ride the speed elevator to his floor, making it all the way to Merlin's door before a loud explosion echoes across the hall.

"Phoebe!" Merlin screams, pounding his fist against his next door neighbors.

The door slides upwards, a tall blonde woman stands there. "What do you want Merlin." She asks, removing the goggles from her eyes and glaring. A thin line is around the spot where her goggles were, shading the rest of her features in darker grey.

"Keep it quiet, okay? I don't want to come home and find the wall between us has ceased to exist. Again." He says, and takes Morgana into his small home.

They only stay a few minutes, just long enough for him to put down his satchel and grab a cupcake for each of them.

"I love your mother's cupcakes." She says after taking a bite.

"Come on," He leads her out of the room. "I have something to show you."

He leads her to the roof, where he had laid out a large quilt with candles on the corner.

"Merlin...?" She asks.

"Just wait." His eyes glow gold as he lights the candles. Merlin and Morgana lay down on the blanket. "Look." He points to the stars above them.

'Morgana, will you marry me?' the tiny Pinpricks of light spell. She turns to him and she sees the gold ring his mother wore, now clasped between his fingers. She runs to him and throws her arms around his neck, kissing his cheeks, his nose, and finally his lips. Their kiss is long, languid, and zealous, lasting for either hours or minutes, neither of them knew.

_

The world is black. The world is black, and there is a noise at the edges of her vision. The world is black, and the noise is the perfect space by the Avett brothers. The world turns white as she realizes the noise is her ringtone.

"Hell...hello?" She says.

"Where are you?!" Her Brothers voice is loud and high pitched in her ear.

"I'm... I'm over at Merlins house..." Morgana says, looking over at Merlin's slumbering body.

"That warlock boy again?!" Arthur whispers. "You know how dad feels about him and the rest of his kind!"

"Arthur!" She wraps the quilt around her bare body a little tighter. "You and I both know I'm one of his 'kind' too!"

"Whatever! Can you get down at the citadel in the next ten minutes?"

"Why? Arthur, what's going on?! Where are you?! Is dad in the hospital?! Is it Gwen?! Is she pregnant?! Is she in the hospital?! Is she okay?! Did she fall! Oh my GOD is she okay?!"

"GANA! GANA!" Arthur screams

She stops. "What?"

"SHUT UP!" Oh, he's mad now. She thinks. "Dad and I are at the center. Can you get here in ten? Thanks." He hangs up.

She sighs and stares at the blank screen for a moment, then turned to Merlin's sleeping figure.  
"Merlin? It's morning."

He rises blearily, looking around himself and squinting at the bright light around them. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Merlin, its okay; I just have to go to citadel for something or other." She says, searching for her clothes in the mess.

"Big announcement?"

"Something like that."

Morgana rushes through the corridors of the citadel, bumbling over her skirt ends as she tries to fix her hair up again. Arthur is waiting for her, rubbing his gold band impatiently, at the end of the hall, outside a pair of closed wooden doors that must have been at least two feet thick.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for you!" Arthur growls, grabbing her arm roughly and investigating her outfit. He takes a small device from his pocket and scanning her. Her clothes change color instantly. "There. At least father won't know you spent the night."

Morgana thanks him, and lays her crooked arm over His. They enter the main hall of the citadel together.

Their father waits near the head of the table, just across from Bayard and directly to the right of the current ruler, High Ruler Fischer. Morgana and Arthur sit to the right of their father, across from a smug looking Clara, Bayard's' adopted daughter.

"I'm so glad all of you could make it." High Ruler Fischer wheezes. "After sixty years at the helm of this kingdom, I'm sad to say I must let it pass... But before I tell you which one of you fine gentleman have best won my fancy, I have to tell you something..." High Ruler Fischer pauses to cough, then changes his tone. "I remember when I first wore this crown, how heavy it was upon my head..."

Arthur, Morgana, and Clara share a look and an eye-roll, all three knowing that though the High Ruler was the wisest man they know, he could talk about absolutely nothing for hours. Even though Arthur and Morgana despise Clara and vise-versa, the three could bond over their mutual hatred of High Ruler Fischer's speeches.

"...but that's beside the point." High Ruler Fischer finishes. "I have to tell you who I've chosen!" He chuckles. "Uther Pendragon, use my kingdom well."

The smug grins drop off of Bayard and his daughter's faces, both astounded that Uther was named. Arthur and Morgana smile and hug their father, happy that he has once again overcome the odds.

"Thank you sir!" Uther says, shaking High Ruler Fischer's hand. High Ruler Fischer, or now just Fischer, leads Uther out a door and onto a balcony, masses of people awaiting the decision.

"I pronounce you High Ruler Pendragon!" Fisher places his crown atop Uther's head, and the crowd erupts.

_

"Honey...?" Morgana calls from the bedroom.

"In here." Merlin answers and she wanders into the living room, staring at her wrist device, which was scrolling through her messages. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, just surprising." She says.

"What?" He jumps off of the couch and joins her."

"We're going to have a baby!" She squeals, and throws her arms around his neck.

"Oh my god..." Merlin says. "This is so great!"

"Merlin! Merlin! Open this god damned door before I do!" A woman's voice cuts across Merlin and Morgana's alone time, forcing him away from his fiancé.

"What do you want Phoebe?!" He yells as the door flies upwards, exposing the blonde witch to the cool air of the apartment.

"Computer, channel 52.4." Phoebe commands and the projections flicker on.

The picture shows Uther speaking to a crowd, all of the people wrapped up in his every word. Words flash along the bottom of the screen, saying: "Uther first decree! Marriages are to be arranged by the government and followed through as such."

"No!" Morgana reaches for Merlin and holds him to her tightly. "He can't do this!"

"Apparently he can." Phoebe says angrily. "I'm so sorry you guys."

"Did you tell him we are engaged?" Merlin asks.

"No! I knew he would never approve!" Morgana begins pacing in her anger. "What are we going to do?!"

"Well, how long ago were you engaged?" Phoebe asks.

"Just about 9 days, why?" Merlin asks.

"It's not long enough." Phoebe answers. "You would have to be engaged for 6 months or more, plus you're not even a registered couple." She stares at Morgana for a moment. "What's wrong? You look like you're about to vomit."

"I just might." She says. "The baby, Merlin! What about the baby?! I can hide a wedding ring and I can hide my magic from my father, but I can't hide a baby!" She wilts onto the ground, hands covering her face.

She tries not to look into the substance that is swishing around in her clear glass. She wrinkles her nose at the stench, and tries not to think of what might happen to Merlin Jr/ Morgana Jr if she were to drink it.

Arthur's eyebrows draw together from across the table as he looks at her. She shakes her head and silently assures him nothing is wrong.

They both look back to their father, who is looking over some plans for his next law. He puts down his pen and looks at his children with a broad smile on his face.

"This should do!" He turns to the man next to him and hands him the tablet.

"What should do?" Arthur asks as he begins to rub his gold band again. Morgana wonders how there can be anything left of the ring, he rubs it so much.

"Would you two like to know what I am passing next?" Uther leans forward and grins, almost sadistically.

"What?" Arthur and Morgana lean in simultaneously, although stymies tone is more wondering, while Morgana's is dreading.

"The Druids, all of them, and anyone else who has magic, will be gone by sunset tomorrow."

"Gone?" Arthur asks.

"Gone." Uther slides a thin, wrinkled finger over his throat.

Morgana swallows, tears culminating at the corners of her eyes. "That's very good father." She says, trying to contain her fear. "I'm sorry, but I am exhausted from my day at work and all, I have to go home." She gathers her coat and heads for the door, the first tear falling as they close behind her.

"Merlin!" Morgana cries as she stumbles through the door to his apartment. Merlin jumps off his couch to help her with her coat as she babbles away. "It's Uther! He's done it again! First this arranged marriage bull, and now magic!" She begins to cry.

"What are you talking about Morgana?!" He holds her as sobs rake through her body.

"My father! My father! I was just in court with my father and he's coming! He wants all of us dead or arrested! He's coming to kill you!"

"What?!" Merlin races out the door and two feet to the left, banging on the door of his neighbor. "Phoebe! Phoebe! Open up!"

"What, what?!" Her door skids open as she screamed. She was pulling a knot closed on her blue fuzzy robe.

"It's Uther!" Merlin pulled Morgana closer. "He's coming."

"I'd hoped this day wouldn't come, but fear not Merlin, we are prepared." She unknots her robe and throws it off behind her as a brilliant crimson jeweled dress materializing on her body.

"What's happening?" Morgana asks as they march towards the elevators.

"Phoebe-" Merlin starts.

"I Saw the day that Uther Pendragon came to power in a dream, and that in his time, we would be hunted." Phoebe interrupts. "Like dogs."

The trio enters the elevator. "And you prepared?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"We have always had our brothers on the outside, but they won't be good enough." Phoebe said. "You need an ID to get out there, and all of ours say our magical status." The elevator rings as they step out. "Jonah." Phoebe addresses the doorman. "I want an all-call. Plan B. Leave no-one behind."

"Of course, Ms. Gwyar." The doorman nods and picks up the phone.

"What's plan B?" Morgana asks as they race from the building.

"There is an underground system that the other Druids and I built after my vision." She says as they take off down the street. "Only a Druid or magical being may enter, and it can hold several thousand people."

"Where is it?" Morgana asks.

"Everywhere." Phoebe says, smiling.

They finally reach a dead end alley. "Where now?" Morgana asks.

Phoebe puts one long, thin finger over her lips as she winks. She then runs the same finger over a crack in the wall. The crack widens before their eyes, growing to an average human size before ending its growth.

They shuffle in, Phoebe in front with Merlin trailing behind and Morgana hanging off of him. They reach another door, and Phoebe raises her left hand. A light blue line ticks on and runs over the spiraling symbol there, before it turns itself off. An electronic voice says "Are these your guests, Ms. Gwyar?"

"Indeed. This is Merlin Emrys and his fiancé, Morgana Pendragon." The computer whirrs a moment before speaking again.

"Merlin Emrys, please present your mark." Merlin raises his right hand and the blue light scans him. "And Morgana Pendragon?"

"She doesn't have one." Phoebe explains.

The computer scans Morgana anyway. "She possesses magic. She may enter." The door slides upwards, and they dart in.

the hall that they are standing in is narrow and long, with doors running along the sides.

"Which of these will we have?" Merlin asks as they pass numerous identical rooms.

"None of these. Your quarters are located near mine." Phoebe says.

"Why?" Morgana asks as they enter a large open area.

"Believe it or not, Mr. Emrys here helped build half of this entire 'town' with not only his magic, but his bare hands. We owe it to him and his bride to be to have decent living quarters." Phoebe opened a door to another hall, these doors with more space between them. They reach one in particular that requires Merlin's symbol being scanned to even enter.

"Computer." Phoebe says. "Please transport Merlin's possessions."

"When shall I carry this action out?" The computer asks.

"Please take effect immediately." Phoebe steps into the room after a bell tones.

It seems as if Merlin's entire apartment transported itself here, everything from his beat up couch where he and Morgana would watch old movies to the dust on the bowl that held his cell and iPod. Morgana and Merlin stepped in, hands still woven together.

"You have outdone yourself this time Phoebe." Merlin said as he ran his fingers along the counter top of the built in kitchen. "Is every room like this?"

"Mostly." Phoebe replies. "Keep in mind your room, or rather rooms, are slightly more luxurious than the first ones we passed." Phoebe paused for a moment, presumably listening to a message coming in on an almost hidden Bluetooth headset in her ear. "Alright. Yes. I got it, alvairr. Yes. See you then."

"What is it?"

"The council is meeting in ten minutes." She begins to walk away, but stops. "Morgana, do you wish to join us?" Phoebe walks away without an answer.

"That basically means you have to go."

_

"We should begin the ceremony in the next few days, at least!" Alvairr fights back, rubbing his eyebrows with his pinky and forefinger.

"NO!" Phoebe slams her fists against the table. "We need as many non-registered people as we can get! If I've seen them and Uther knows, he will have them slaughtered like the rest of us!"

Phoebe and Alvairr had been going at it for nearly an hour now, arguing about what exactly to do about Uther's hostile takeover.

"What exactly would you suggest?" Sophia pipes in.

"Morgana."

Morgana's head shoots up from where it was resting on Merlin's shoulder. "What?!"

"You could be a spy." Phoebe stands. "You live in his home. You eat his food. You smile and nod when he makes a joke. You steal his secrets." She smiles sinisterly.

"She'll need someone to be with her." Sophia says. "Someone who can relay messages back and forth between us."

"She'll take Mordred!" Merlin says, raising a forefinger like a character in a cartoon. "He's twelve so he wouldn't be registered, plus his tattoo can be covered with a spell or a sleeve."

"Morgana could do the same to cover hers." Sophia stands as well.

"That's the thing." Alvairr went back to rubbing his eyebrows. "Morgana doesn't have one. She can't get in anything like we can."

"Impossible!" Phoebe shakes her head slowly. "I saw her in October six years ago! How come we haven't held a ceremony yet?!"

"My father refused for the public to know." Morgana whispers. "He didn't want me to be one of you."

Merlin held her hand gently, stroking her thumb with his comfortingly. "You've always been one of us Morgana. Till death do us part."

"The same laws that guide marriage also apply to magic." Sophia said. "You can't lose your powers, and the love between magic and its wielder is unconstitutional."

"So we will be holding a ceremony after all?" Alvairr asks Morgana.

"Yes." She folds her and Merlin hands in her lap. "I accept my birthright and will join you."

"Even if it means killing your own father?" Phoebe asks.

"The man deserves whatever comes to him."

_

it is exactly one week and six days later that her ceremony is held, underground and out of Uther's tyrannical reach.

Merlin's hand tightens around hers as they stand outside of the thick double doors separating them from the crowd on the other side.

"Master Emrys, you may lead Mistress Pendragon into the chamber." Edwin says, and then opens the door for them.

Morgana's best dress drags along the floor, a startling crimson styled to match the medieval era.

Merlin is instructed to let her walk alone once she reaches the steps leading up to the circular stone table. A triangle of magic-users sits at it now, two women and a man.

"Sit, sister." One woman says. She is short and still has baby fat in her cheeks. Her honey brown hair is tied back at the top, but the rest hangs down around her waist. Morgana recognizes her as Sophia from their meeting prior.

Morgana sits between the two others.

"Welcome, brothers and sisters." The second woman, Phoebe, says as she stands and faces the crowd gathered around the stage. Morgana cannot see their faces, but she can see Sophia's, and she is beaming down on her. "Welcome to the acceptance ceremony of our sister in blood and skill, Morgana Pendragon." The crowd cheers. "On October 23rd, 2033, Morgana had been seen by our most powerful seer. She had been seen joining us with great magical talent and skill. She was chosen." The crowd cheers again, and Alvairr, the man, beams, his dark eyes flashing under light hair. "Tonight, she accepts her birth right, and joins us in full."

The second woman sits, and Alvairr takes her place in addressing the crowd, but he turns more toward Morgana than the people behind her. "Tonight, you leave their world, and join a new one. Tonight, you leave the Pendragon legacy and begin your own. Do you accept this change in your path?" Morgana nods. "Phoebe, prepare the needle." The second woman draws a long thin piece of metal from the folds of her dress. "Phoebe will be your sister from today forward, as marked by this ceremony. Phoebe, please mark Morgana with the symbol." Phoebe places the needle on the back of Morgana's left hand. The sharp object pierces her briefly, and leaves a single black dot when it is lifted away. Morgana watches in awe as the small black dot twists out across the pale plain of her hand, running in three different directions and ending in a spiral on each tip. Looking closer, Morgana can see that the symbol is composed of minuscule 1s and 0s, barely noticeable to the naked eye.

"Welcome to the rest of your life Morgana." Phoebe says as she pulls Morgana from the chair and around to face the crowd, who sits in rapture.

Alvairr lifts her left hand into the air so that all the other sorcerers can see the fresh mark. "Welcome to your destiny, Morgana LeFey."

The crowd erupts into thunderous applause.

_

"You moved." Arthurs words were not a question, but a statement.

"I can't believe it took you that long to notice." She says, putting the phone between her shoulder and her head.

"What's your new address?"

"Apt. 45. It's on Finch Street." She says, giving her brother Merlins old address. She almost sheds a tear thinking of all the memories buried in the emptiness of the apartment. In reality, she has been staying in Merlins house in the bunker; and more specifically, Merlins bed. "Look, Arthur, I have to go. I entered the big brother/ big sister program at the center, and I'm about to go hang out with my new 'little brother' Mordred." She says, giving him half the truth.

"I'm being replaced?!" Arthur pretends to be hurt.

"Yes. I hate you." Morgana says sarcastically.

"Ha ha."

"Listen, I really have to go. I'll see you later." She looks at her wrist device for the eighth time that day. No new news about baby.

"Alright, I have to catch up with Lance anyway. Love you."

"Love you too." She quickly hangs up the phone and turns to Mordred, whose bedroom they have been standing in this entire time. "Ready to go?"

Mordred smiles at her and flips his hood over his head, looking up at her under his dark eyelashes. "Ready."

_

The base blasts around her as she makes her way through the crowd, all of the bodies on the dance floor are clad with black leather, if anything at all.  
The room is doused in blue as colored lights flash, little pinpricks of brilliant white reflecting off of the ball rotating in the center of the concrete ceiling.

Morgana, flanked by Mordred, strides confidently through the heavy laden air, and around the sweat slick dancers, ignoring the blaring bass, and to a door at the back. Two guards stand at either side of the entrance, each muscle-bound space monkey clad entirely in black, including their sunglasses, which seemed ridiculous in such a poorly lit environment.

Morgana and Mordred remove the hoods of their jackets from their heads simultaneously, Morgana shaking out her hair as they approach the bouncers.

"Identification." The left one says to Morgana.

Morgana lifts her left fist, displaying the spiraling symbol to the man. He scans it with a handheld device, the screen displays something Morgana can only assume is her picture and name.

"Thank you for doing business with us Miss LeFey." He says cryptically.

Morgana waits while Mordred is checked by the other man, and they pass through the door together.

It shuts behind them, but the glowing bracelets they were previously equipped with lit their path down the seemingly endless staircase.

Reaching the end, Morgana and Mordred present their marks and pass through. Morgana reaches for Mordreds hand, his tiny fingers closing around hers.

"Morgana!" Merlins cry bounces off the stone wall as he runs to her. "Oh, I was so worried!" He says as he grips her in a tight hug, muttering sweet nothings in her hair.

"I missed you too..." Is all she can get out before his lips are on hers.

"Did she get the supplies?" Edwin steps out of the shadows and forces the couple apart.

"We did." She says, pulling out a small parcel from her jacket. Edwin investigates the dehydrated and shrunken food and energy tablets.

"Perfect." He takes Morgana's hand and kisses it. "Thank you for all your help."

"Mordred has more." She says.

Edwin nods and Mordred begins pulling sacks and such out of his cargo pants Morgana had bought for him.

"How's the baby?" Merlin asks when the other two departed.

"Barely noticeable, luckily." She says, unconsciously putting a hand on her stomach. He takes her hand in his and brings it to his lips. "Uther is going to kill me."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." He dives forward and claims her mouth as his, gently caressing her lips with his. "I have a surprise for you." He says when they finally break apart.

"Alright." She giggles as he pulls her down the halls towards the city's center.

"Phoebe!" He yells when they reach the blonde witches door. "She's here!"

Phoebe's door flies upwards in a sixtieth of a second, Phoebe standing behind it, smiling. "We found something for you."

"What?" Morgana asks as she is hustled into the room.

"Try this on." Phoebe says, handing Morgana a puffy purple shirt. She slips it on over her head and ties the ribbon crossing her diaphragm tight.

"It's tingling." She said, speaking of the feeling that was rippling through her.

"That means its working." Phoebe says.

"What is it?" Merlin asks.

"It's a special, magical cloth, that conceals pregnancy." Phoebe explains. "You can use it to conceal your bump from Uther."

"Where did you get this?"

"Made it." She smiles proudly.

"Thank you, Phoebe." Morgana wraps her arms around the other witch.

"But you have to come!" Arthur was saying.

Morgana sighs into her end if the phone, rolling her eyes at her brother.

She is in the middle of an hour long conversation with her brother trying to convince her to go to her own birthday party. Half of the conversation had been spent as follows: "Wait a sec... No, you're breaking up... No, I'm not breaking up with you, idiot brother... Can you speak up?" All due to the facilities' terrible cell phone reception.

Arthur thinks that she is at work, and that the 'parking garage' had terrible reception.

"I have a ton of work to do!" She protests, putting the phone between her shoulder and her ear.

"You're turning twenty four! A year from now, you'll be twenty five! Enjoy it while it lasts!" He says. The door slides open behind her, and Merlin walks into their small temporary home.

"Hey Gana," He whispers as she covers the microphone. "Who's that?"

"My brother." She says. "Take this." She hands him the basket of laundry, and he carries it to their shared bedroom. She returns her attention to her brother. "Sorry, just a coworker needing some papers."

"So are you coming or not?!"

"Fine! Fine! I'll come. Just please don't end the night with trying to set me up with more bimbos from the firm, okay?"

"Okay, I won't. See you at seven."

She hangs up the phone, laughing humorlessly as she does it. She walks to the bedroom and joins Merlin in folding their laundry.

"What did he want?" Merlin asks.

"He wanted me to go to my birthday party tonight."

"Your birthday isn't until tomorrow, why would you have a party tonight?"

"Dad has to work tomorrow." She says as she pulls a small pink cloth from the basket. "Probably going to ban opposite sex marriages. Anything that screw me over but not touch Arthur." She examines the garment in her hand. "What is this?"

"It's an onesie." Merlin looks at her like she's dumb.

"And what is it doing in our laundry?"

"I don't know, ask Sophia, she's the one who put it there." He says, and then goes back to the laundry. "Oh! It might be because you're pregnant!" He snaps.

Morgana drops her stern look and reaches out to kiss Merlin.

"What was that for?" He asks, bewildered.

"That's the Merlin I want to marry." She says. "The one that will put me in my place with his wit, but he doesn't mean to hurt me, and at the end of the day, he still loves me." She says, her nose brushing his lovingly.

"I've always been that Merlin." He says, smiling his Merlin smile she loves so much.

"Not lately." She says. "You've been rushing around doing Phoebe's bidding, making sure everyone else is okay, and all the time you don't spend working, you spend worrying about me or setting up the baby's room!" She takes a pair of his slacks out of his hands. "I will do this, and you will go sit on the couch and watch daytime soaps or whatever, and then I will make you a cup of coffee. How does that sound?"

He sighs. "That sounds wonderful of you." He says.

"Go on." She says, shooing him from the room.

Once Merlin is gone, Morgana takes out her phone once more and sends a text to Mordred stating they were going out for the night, and that he would need to dress nice and be on his behavior.

She sorted through the enchanted clothes Phoebe had given her, looking for a dress suitable for a twenty fourth birthday. Her phone trills just as she finds the perfect floor-length red gown.

Mordred LeFey [5:10PM]: I cannot do both. You'll have to pick one or the other.

She rolls her eyes and types a response.

Morgana LeFey [5:10PM]: you may stick your tongue out at my brother.

Mordred Brave [5:11PM]: and...?

Morgana LeFey [5:11PM]: and this bitch Clara. I'll point her out.

Mordred Brave [5:12PM]: I'll be there in five.

She smiles to herself and begins to change for the occasion.

Before Mordred shows up at her door, she has time to finish her hair and makeup, plus a cup of coffee for her favorite sorcerer. God bless magic.

Her second favorite is waiting at the door for her, wearing his dress pants and a blue button down under his favorite hoodie.

"Ready to go?" She says.

"Only if you let me be rude." He says.

"Fine, but keep in mind it is my birthday." She says. "Goodbye lover." She teases Merlin, kissing him upside down and rubbing their noses together.

"Let's go, bunny rabbit." Mordred rolls his eyes and smirks good-naturedly.

She follows him out and they make their way to the citadel, which had become her father's new home.

"Mistress Pendragon." The butler gives a little bow. "Mister..."

"Brave." Mordred corrects the man sourly.

"You are not on the guest list..." The butler says.

"He is a personal guest of mine." Morgana steps between the two, and the butler lets them in.

The crowd turns as she enters, every single person raising their glass as she passes and wishing her a happy birthday. She takes a glass from a passing server.

Think of the baby, bunny. Mordred's thoughts reverberate in her mind.

I'm not planning on drinking it. Morgana smiles inwardly back, and he catches her drift.

"Morgana!" Arthur's voice catches her attention, and she turns to greet her brother. "Happy birthday, my darling!"

"Thank you Arthur!" She smiles and accepts his, Lance, Gwen, and regrettably, Clara's hugs. "Oh! Everyone, this is my new friend Mordred!" She pulls on Mordreds arm and he begrudgingly steps forward. "Mordred, this is Gwen, Clara," Mordred puts out his tongue as he is introduced to Clara. "My brother Arthur," Another tongue showing. "And his husband Lance."

"Bunny..." Mordred whispers, tugging on her sleeve.

"Yes, you may have some cake." Morgana ruffles his hair and he runs off, fixing his hair as he goes.

"Bunny?" Clara asks.

"A nickname." Morgana is sure it comes from her displays of affection towards Merlin, but she dares not mention this to the very people who are hunting him. (It's actually Lance's job.) "How are all of you?"

"Getting by." Clara responded venomously.

"Pregnant!" Gwen squeals, and Morgana hugs her old friend in joy.

"Do we know which of yours it is yet?" Morgana asks Arthur and Lance.

"Nope, but we will in about five weeks." Arthur says, tipping his wine glass towards Gwen. "This girl is our hero. Without her, we wouldn't be able to have this kid!" All of the others laugh; Morgana wonders why, seeing as what he said wasn't funny.

"You're already four weeks in?" Clara asks, fake joy across her features.

They banter on for a few more minutes, fake written across all of their words. In that time, Mordred returns with a piece of cake for the both of them.

"I got an extra-large piece for you Bunny." He says, smiling as she kisses his cheek lovingly.

"You are so sweet." She says.

"So, Morgana," Arthur says, changing the subject. "How is Merlin."

"What?!" She snaps upwards; Mordreds hand reaches for hers.

"We all know you continued to see him until the end." Gwen says.

"If you have any information, I'd love to know." Lance smiles.

"What's this?" Arthur reaches for her left hand; the one not occupied by Mordred, and brings it up for everyone to see. "A wedding band, mayhaps?"

"its not-" Morgana starts, but Mordred stops her with a thought.

I've got this Bunny. He clears his throat. "They are our brother/sister bands. I have the other one." He pulls his left hand out of Morgana's and shows everyone a gold ring equal to hers. "I wear it all the time. Bunny has been far too good to me, first by being my 'big sister', then by letting me live with her, and now she's taken me to her birthday party." His eyes begin to water, and he grips Morgana's side. She hugs him back. "I love you bunny."

"I love you too Mordred." Her eyes water as she hugs him.

You are a stunning actor.

Thank you.

"Alright, alright, but the question still stands: have you seen Merlin?" Lance asks with all seriousness.

Morgana stands and let's go of Mordred, then gets right up in Lances face. "I'll have you know that both you and my father are monsters. You are hunting my only love because of what? Some stupid prejudice?! I haven't seen him for months because of what you've done." Her eyes begin to well up for real. "I miss him so much! It feels like there is this hole in my chest that swallows all the happiness I have left. How come Uther allows you two" She waves her hand between Arthur and Lance. "To be married and happy, but god forbid I should be! Okay? Part two:" She growled in her brothers face before walking a few feet over and mounting a stage that was meant for her to make a birthday speech, judging by the microphone put there. She wipes her eyes and begins to speak again, this time with the help of amplification. "Now clear the house! The party's over, take the shouting and the people GET OUT!"

Many finely dressed people stared at her, most of which she hadn't the faintest clue of who they might be.

"That's right. This isn't a joke. Please stop drinking my booze, eating my cake, and load your fat-cat prejudice asses into your cars. Please, just leave me in peace on the one day of the year I actually like." People begin to shuffle out as she speaks, and in the movement of the crowd, she can see her father shuffling towards her.

He catches her arm and turns her around forcefully. "What has gotten into you?! No daughter of mine would ever publicly humiliate herself!"

"And no father of mine would ever take the one I love from me!" She continues to fight him, struggling to get free.

"You will go to your room and stay the night here!" Uther is screaming at this point, all of his composure gone.

"And you Uther," She says, gaining her structure and calming herself. "You will go to hell." She turns, grabs Mordreds hand, and departs the citadel.

"You did it bunny!" Mordred cries when they reach the car. "You stood up to your dad!"

"He can't be allowed to live." She says venomously.

_

The beeping is unceasing, and Merlin is about to go crazy.

"Morgana..." He turns over and gently tries to shake her awake.

"What?" She murmurs, slowly waking.

"Your wrist device is going off." He says, and she looks at it.

"Oh my god..."

"What?"

Morgana lets the machine read out its message.

"Congratulations!" It says mechanically. "Your current embryo has divided into two!"

Merlin stares at his fiancés wrist. "It... What?!"

"Twins..." Morgana whispered.

"Yes dear, I have a medical degree; I know what 'embryos split' means. That was a 'what?!' as in 'holy mother of crap, we're having twins' not 'what' as in 'I don't understand'."

"Then say that!" She says, slightly annoyed.

"HOLY MOTHER IF CRAP WE'RE HAVING TWINS!" Merlin yells jumping up from the bed and running into the wall.

"Are you done?" Morgana asks, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah." He says, calming down considerably. "Thanks for letting me get that out of my system."

"You're welcome." Morgana rolls over and closes her eyes. "I'll start slowly shopping tomorrow, that way uther doesn't notice huge amounts being extracted from his account."

"What if you get caught?" Merlin asks as he settles back in under the covers.

"I'll tell them I was shopping for Gwen and I didn't tell them because they're all bloody terrible at keeping secrets." She says. "I need to text Mordred and tell him what we're doing tomorrow." She picks up her phone and types out a simple message.

Morgana LeFey [2:34AM]: Be ready for shopping tomorrow.

A few minutes pass, and her phone buzzes.

Mordred Brave [2:36AM]: who is this?

Someone must have his phone. She reasons.

Morgana LeFey [2:36AM]: who is this?

Mordred Brave [2:37AM]: this is Alvairr.

Morgana LeFey [2:37AM]: this is Morgana

Mordred Brave [2:38AM]: caller ID says bunny.

Morgana LeFey [2:38AM]: god dammit I got that nickname last week. He must have already changed it.

Mordred Brave [2:39AM]: what do you want?

Morgana LeFey [2:40AM]: tell him we're shopping for more baby stuff tomorrow.

Mordred Brave [2:40AM]: kk.

Morgana LeFey [2:41AM]: thank you.

Mordred Brave [2:42AM]: bunny lmfao

Morgana LeFey [2:43AM]: shut up.

Mordred Brave [2:44AM]: okay bunny.

Morgana LeFey [2:44AM]: I hate you.

She hangs up her phone and rolls back towards Merlin, who puts his arm around her.

"I love you." He says softly, and she falls asleep to his soft breath on her forehead.  
_

Today will make or break this operation. Morgana says to herself in the mirror.

Mordred is long asleep, she knows this. It's not like she could take anyone with her anyway, but it would still be nice for some company. She straightens her collar, kisses Merlins sleeping form, and departs the compound-like bunker.

The doors accept her code and password; she gets through easily. It sits waiting for her, the tablet her father never left out of his sight. Except, of course, when it was in his high security vault left in the citadel for protection, which both she and Arthur know the password to.

Phoebe is defiantly more intelligent than everyone thinks, she was the one who suggested they steal and break into the tablet in the first place. She knows that Uther keeps everything on that, including his future plans and passwords. With this single piece of technology, they could break down the system, destroy the codes that keep tracking the magical people, and possibly lure Uther into a deal.

Morgana swipes the tablet off of its stand, smiles to herself, and exits the room, moving her left hand over the security device, forcing it to forget that she was the one to enter, and that she was even there.

"We need Morgana!" Uther's scream can be heard throughout the citadel. "Where is she?!"

"She's at home, dad." Arthur says, trying to calm his father down.

Everything was going wrong. Hundreds of food rations, supplies, Uther's tablet with the plans for his next life time as ruler, and now Morgana, had all gone missing.

"If she can't be found, they'll think she took it!" Uther clutches his sons shoulders. "As high ruler, I will have no choice then to execute her!"

"I have her address." Arthur is still using his calm voice. "Apt. 45. It's on finch street."

"We're leaving."

_

They arrive at the abandoned north side exactly ten minutes later, Uther leading the way with his son, son in law, and a squad of soldiers in tow. They break through both doors easily.

All of the men stop, stone still, as they are faced with an empty apartment.

Uther, encompassed in shock, staggers over to the kitchen counter, bare except for a single rectangle of lined paper. He picks it up.

"Uther," It reads in Morganas curly script. "I wish to inform you that I am engaged to Merlin, and am proudly carrying his child. I've known where they were this entire time, and I only didn't tell you because I hate you, you steaming sack of human waste. Please die.

Morgana."

Uther holds the paper in his shaking grip before crushing it in rage. "Find them!" He screams.

_

Morgana is woken unceremoniously the next morning by the sound of an angry Morgause storming through her home.

"He's breaking in! He's coming!" She screams while flipping on the lights. "Get up you two!"

"I'm up, I'm up." Merlin groans, blinking in the bright light.

"Morgause, do you know what time it is?" Morgana says groggily.

"Time for you to get out of bed and help us defend ourselves!" Morgause grabs the covers and forces them away from the two shivering bodies.

"Yes, you recovered the tablet, and yes we acquired the plans, but that doesn't help us if he kills us all first!" Morgause is yelling now, and the couple has no choice but to get up and begin to dress. "That's more like it." Morgause nods and leaves.

"Merlin," Morgana grabs his arm and pulls him into her embrace. She presses her lips to his, and he smiles against her mouth. "I love you." She says. "And I want you to help me."

"I thought I was." He says. "With Morgauses plan."

"No. Mine." Morgana looks down in shame of defying the second most powerful witch in the history of the Druids, the first being Sophia.

"You're going against Morgause?" Merlin looks horrified at the thought.

"Duh. I just said that." She crinkles her eyebrows together. "Just go collect Mordred, and meet me at the east entrance. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes." He says, swallowing. "I love you."

"I love you more." She gives him one final, brief kiss, and departs.

_

It was easy to snatch the tablet only nine hours earlier. It was easy to round up Mordred and Merlin. It was easy to sneak them into the citadel. It would not be easy to finally confront her father and tell him all that she had done while keeping a straight face.

That is the next step in her plan. She is sitting lopsided in her father's throne, one leg over the arm and the other splayed out. She is holding a tablet in her hands, and waiting.

Merlin is standing to her left, smirking as he leans on the side of the extremely high-backed chair, disguising his fear with defiance. Mordred is to her right, looking sullen and angry for being woken up this early.

The door slams open. Uther charges in, Arthur and Lance in step behind him. No guards trail behind, and she grins.

"Hello father." She says. "Miss me?" Both her brother and brother-in-law looked stunned to see her there, equally mystified at seeing Merlin there, and slightly more shocked that the boy from Morgana's birthday had a Druid symbol marked on his left hand.

"Morgana Pendragon, I will-" Uther begins to shout, but she stops him with a click o her tongue.

"Ah, ah, ah, Uther. I am no longer a Pendragon. I am a LeFey." She pauses and looks at Merlin. "And soon to be an Emrys."

"How DARE you go behind my back and be engaged to someone of his kind!"

Morgana drops the playful look and stares at him with eyes of ice. "And how dare you try to exterminate people who have done no wrong. Merlin, Mordred, Phoebe, Sophia, Alvairr," She pauses and puts a hand protectively over her stomach. "And my unborn children."

"Children?!" All three men exclaimed.

"Twins." Morgana smiles.

"You are a traitor!" Uther screams. "You have betrayed your own family!"

"Wrong!" She snaps as she stands. "You have betrayed me!" Her tone is sharp. "First you try to kill off my lover, then my friends, and now me, your own daughter?!"

Uther is still. He is weighing his options, glancing from Arthur to Lance and then to the three Druids before him. He turns. Morgana smiles. She has anticipated this moment since the beginning. She raises her left hand just as he begins to run. Uther's eyes widen with his last thought.

Everyone in the room exhales as Uther's body hits the ground.

Arthur bends to his father's side and presses two fingers to his throat. "He's dead."

"Morgana, what have you done?!" Lance says, backing away from his sister-in-law.

"I've killed the man who tried to take my life from me!" She screams, taking a step towards him. "What have you done?"

Lance falls silent at this. He stumbles forward, allowing himself to be caught by Arthur's sure arms.

"The kingdom belongs to both you and Bunny now." Mordred says to Arthur. "Do you want to join us? Abolish prejudice? Or follow in your fathers footsteps?"

Arthur looks from the man in his arms to his sister and her compatriots.

"Do the right thing Arthur." Lance says. "I'll love you either way."

"Let's make a new law." Arthur says. "What do you say Morgana?"

She smiles and runs at her brother, pulling him into her grasp for a tight hug. "Thank you Arthur."

She lets him go so Merlin can hug her so hard he spins her in a circle and devour her lips. "I love you Morgana." He says when they break apart.

Epilogue:

Morgana adjusts the slim crown on her head as she walks down the hall, hand in hand with her brother.

"Daddy! Daddy!" A little girl screams as she runs towards them.

"What is it Bernadette?" Arthur bends down and holds his crying daughter in his arms.

"Dimitri broke Anna-Maria!" She sobs.

"I did not!" Dimitri says, running out from the room Bernadette had come from. "It was Marcus!"

"Nuh uh, it was so you!" Marcus isn't far behind his brother, and is quick to point the finger of blame back at anyone.

"You can tell mommy!" Dimitri holds up a destroyed humanoid toy, Anna-Maria, for Morgana to test. "Do your magic thingy!"

Morgana smiles and takes the doll in both hands, inspecting the signature. Because the boys are twins it is harder to tell, but a magical signature is a lot like a fingerprint. In this case, Marcus' fingerprint.

"Marcus, apologize to your cousin for breaking her doll." She says firmly. "And to your brother for blaming him."

"I'm sorry Bernadette." Marcus says, looking at his feet. "I'm kind of sorry Dimitri."

Morgana let's this one slide and holds her left hand over the doll. Her still vibrant mark seems to quiver, and the doll mends itself. She hands it to Bernadette, and the girl squeals before running off, the twins following.

"Well then." Arthur says, standing again.

"I still don't understand how she got your eyes when she's Lance's kid." Morgana jokes. Arthur rolls his eyes and escorts her to the throne room where their partners are waiting. The date is June 11th, 2048, and Morgana is finally happy.


End file.
